Often during rehabilitation of a foot or leg injury, a person cannot put weight on his/her injured limb. Typically, the person may use crutches which shift weight-bearing responsibilities to the person's upper body. Alternatively, the person may remain in a seated position for movement in a wheel chair. Another option is the use of a knee walker or knee scooter. Such a vehicle provides a support for the user's knee. Further, the support is typically mounted on wheels and is pulled or pushed by the user in response to propulsion by the user's other leg.
While the currently available knee walkers provide some mobility to injured and disabled persons, they also can place the user in a dangerous position. Specifically, current knee walkers are placed entirely to the side of a user. Therefore, the user must position the knee of his injured leg on the knee walker while pushing with his non-injured foot off of ground lateral to the knee walker. As a result, the user is unbalanced and there is a risk of falling. Also, the balance limitations of current knee walkers restrict their maneuverability.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a knee scooter which provides improved balance and support for a user. Another object of the present invention is to provide a knee scooter having a first configuration for supporting a standing user, and a second configuration for supporting a seated user. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a knee scooter that is movable to a compact configuration for easy storage or transport. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a knee scooter capable of turning beyond 90 degrees, thereby allowing the knee scooter to turn around in its own length. Another object of the present invention is to provide a knee scooter that is easy to use, simple to manufacture and comparatively cost effective.